


Always Yours

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a complication during Sousuke's surgery, he comforts a distraught Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grandmelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/gifts).



> A prompt from tumblr...

Sousuke’s parents leaving for home allows Rin to finally collapse into the chair by Sousuke’s bed. He pillows his head against his arms on the bed before him while one of his hands grip tightly at the sleeve of Sousuke’s hospital gown. It’s been a long day for him and he’s exhausted; not just from the wait but also from the scare that had occurred right at the beginning of Sousuke’s surgery. It seemed that Sousuke had an adverse reaction to the anaesthetic, which had caused him to stop breathing. It had been promptly dealt with but it had left Rin’s own heart racing, ‘what ifs’ slithering their way into his mind and he still hasn’t been able to shake them completely.

Rin’s emotional exhaustion means he doesn’t look up until he feels a gentle hand running through his hair, perhaps an hour later. When he lifts his head, tears stain his face, his eyes are red and puffy; he’s sure that he looks worse than Sousuke does at this point, but seeing those familiar teal eyes staring so fondly back at him makes him cry all over again.

“I th-thought I was gonna lose y-you.” Rin says, each word broken up by a shaky breath. “W-what would I do, Sousuke?” He clutches at the bedsheets, though what he really wants is to cling to his boyfriend instead. Said boyfriend seems to read this and a hand reaches out to brush away his tears.

“Everything is fine Rin. I’m fine.” Sousuke says with a small smile as he continues to stroke tenderly at Rin’s cheek.

“But you nearly weren’t!” Rin replies and looks desperately at the bedridden man, praying that he gets just how lost he would feel if things had really gone terribly wrong, if the surgeon hadn’t been able to combat his allergy to the anaesthetic. “Then what?” He finishes, his voice going quiet, barely a whisper at all.

“Hey,” Sousuke slides his fingers down to tilt the redhead’s chin up forcing him to look at his face as he continues, “I’m with you okay? Always.” He ends with a smile, and his eyes twinkle as though in affirmation to his words.

Rin suddenly bolts up which startles Sousuke for a moment before he realises what the other intends to do. The distance closes between the pair before their lips brush together in a soft kiss that slowly gives way to something much deeper, more passionate as though Rin is confirming that Sousuke is really there with him, that he still has him, and that he’ll indeed always have him. The hand pulling him even closer as they lose themselves to this moment only reaffirms this for Rin, and when they break apart for air they’re both sharing the same expression, one full of pure unadulterated love.


End file.
